


it's our war zone

by Springsteen



Series: open all night [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsteen/pseuds/Springsteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey and Dex fight constantly. Freshly-fallen snow obviously means snowball fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's our war zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexsnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> for beth, who sent me this prompt. title is from zayn's "pillowtalk"

Winter at Samwell was beautiful. Dex loved the calm, quiet that fell over the campus with the heaps of snow. He didn’t mind the cold, either. He liked bundling up in layers, liked that he could wear the fisherman sweaters his grandma had made, a little piece of home and family with him at school.

He was on his way to the Haus after class. Holster had found out Ransom had never seen _Lord of the Rings_ and immediately called for a marathon. When he turned the corner onto the Haus’s street, he saw Nursey a little ways ahead of him. Without stopping to think it over, he bent down, scooped up a handful of snow, and shaped it into a snowball. He threw it at Nursey. It hit his shoulder, making him turn around.

“Poindexter!” he yelled. “I’m gonna get you back for that!” 

“Good luck with that,” Dex yelled, running for the Haus. He’d just made it to the yard when a snowball hit him in the leg. He looked up and saw Nursey, close in front of him. He picked up more snow and tried to shove it down Nursey’s shirt, not even bothering to shape it into a snowball.

“Fuck, bro,” Nursey yelled, grabbing at Dex’s wrists. It was too late, he’d already succeeded in pouring snow down Nursey’s chest. “That’s so cold!”

“Chill, Nurse,” Dex said mockingly. Nursey let go of his wrists to tackle Dex, bringing them both down into the snow.

“Don’t tell me to chill,” Nursey said, rubbing snow into the back of Dex’s neck as he writhed beneath him, flinging snow blindly at Nursey. “You chill.”

“Oh my goodness!” Bitty yelled from the porch. “Come inside! Y’all’ll catch your death, roughhousin’ in the snow like that.” Nursey hesitated before getting off Dex, offering a freezing hand to pull him to his feet. Together, they walked up to the Haus. Bitty tsked at them as they walked inside. “Take your boots off,” he said. “You know what, take your clothes off. I’ll see what I can get for you to wear from Ransom and Holster, I’m not gonna have you drippin’ all over the Haus.” 

He took a few steps away before turning back around. “Well?” he asked expectantly. “Off! Y’all can’t get sick on me now!” Bitty went upstairs, leaving them standing in the entry of the Haus.

Dex shrugged out of his soaked coat, pulled the hat off his head, and bent over to take his dripping socks off.

“You should think about what you’ve done,” Nursey said. He’d already taken off his coat and sweater and was unbuttoning his jeans, not taking his eyes off of Dex. “I’ll get you back for that.”

Dex swallowed thickly. “I thought you already did,” he said. His own jeans were soaked, but he really didn’t want to take them off in front of Nursey like this.  
Nursey smirked at him. “Just you wait,” he said, taking a step closer to Dex. “You should take off your pants. I can’t let my d-partner catch a cold.” Dex’s hands wouldn’t move. Nursey kept walking closer. “Dex,” he said softly, “Do you need help?”

Dex unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down, kicking them off as quickly as he could. Nursey was still smirking. Then, without warning, he reached out and put his freezing cold hands on either side of Dex’s neck, making him jump.

“Alright, you two,” Bitty said. He walked downstairs with a huge stack of towels, sweatpants, and hoodies. “I’m makin’ cookies, you take your clothes down to the dryer.” He shoved the stack of clothes in between them. Dex grabbed them before they fell to the floor with their wet, snow-covered clothes. He took a pair of sweatpants and shoved the rest of it at Nursey so he could pull them on. 

Nursey took a towel from the stack and rubbed it over his head, fluffing his curly hair into a spectacular defiance of gravity. Then, he dragged the towel over Dex’s hair, much gentler than Dex expected. His hands lingered at Dex’s shoulders, the towel draped around his neck. Dex ducked away with him to pick up his sweater. It was a little damp at the cuffs and neck, but he pulled it on anyways. It wasn’t like he could put it in the dryer - it was wool. He took the towel around his neck and picked up the rest of their clothes, leaving Nursey in his underwear in the entryway of the Haus.

Dex practically ran down to the basement, happy to put as much distance between him and Nursey as possible. He made sure their pockets were empty (now he had both of their phones, Nursey’s wallet, keys, headphones, and, for some reason, three half-empty packets of gum that had been in his jacket) before putting all their clothes in the dryer. 

By the time he came back upstairs, everyone was gathered in the living room in front of the tv. Ransom had giant bottles of vodka and orange juice and a stack of cups. “Holster says we can play the drinking game,” he said happily. 

“It was the only way he’d agree to watch the director’s cuts,” Holster said. 

Dex sat down next to Nursey on the floor by the couch. He had put on a pair of sweatpants, but he only had a blanket draped over his shoulders. Once Dex sat down, Nursey threw the blanket across their legs as Dex dumped all of Nursey’s stuff into his lap. Ransom handed them drinks, Holster started the movie, and Dex thought for a few minutes that everything would be fine.

Everything was definitely not fine.

Less than ten minutes into the movie, Nursey put his hand on Dex’s thigh. Dex tensed and glanced at Nursey, who was focused on the tv like his hand wasn’t a few inches away from Dex’s dick. 

“Drink!” Holster yelled. Dex, thankful for the distraction, took a huge gulp of his drink. Nursey curled his fingers into the muscles of Dex’s thigh and he realized with sudden clarity how Nursey planned on getting his revenge. He stayed there until he finished his drink, less than halfway through the movie. Nursey hadn’t moved his hand, but when Dex lowered his hands to his lap, Nursey squeezed his thigh before dragging his hand farther up his leg.

Dex got to his feet and hurried out of the room, muttering an excuse about checking their laundry. He hurtled down the stairs to the basement. When he got down there, he set both hands flat on the beer pong table permanently set up in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. So Nursey had figured out about Dex’s crush and was now torturing him. Or, more likely, Nursey had no idea Dex had a hopeless crush on him, and was flirting with Dex because he thought it would make him uncomfortable. Well, he was certainly succeeding, though maybe not in the way he’d intended.

While he was down here, he might as well check on their clothes. He had opened the dryer and pulled out a random handful of fabric when he heard footsteps on the stairs. “Problem, Dex?” Nursey asked. 

Dex turned around, still holding the clothes he’d taken out of the dryer. He realized now it was Nursey’s shirt and threw it back into the dryer with a shrug. “Our clothes still aren’t dry,” he said. “Guess we’ll have to stay a while.”

“Doesn’t sound like a problem to me,” Nursey said. He’d left the blanket upstairs, so when he stretched Dex was distracted by the movement of muscles under his bare skin. He wanted to taste Nursey, to lick his way down his chest. Instead he turned around and fumbled with the knobs on the dryer, the basement filling with its humming. 

Without warning, Nursey wrapped his hands around Dex’s hips. Dex grabbed his hands and shoved him away, stepping away from the dryer so Nursey couldn’t box him in. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” he snapped. He couldn’t take it anymore. Nursey was clearly doing this just to rile Dex up, and he was damn good at it. “You’ve made your point, now leave me alone.”

Nursey glared at him. “You really have that much of a problem with having a guy flirt with you?” he sneered.

“No, I don’t,” Dex said. He curled his hands into fists at his sides to hide their shaking. 

Nursey scoffed. “You’re a terrible liar.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever, Poindexter, I know you hate everything about me.” He turned to leave. It might have been easier for Dex, to let Nursey go on thinking Dex hated everything about him. At least Nursey would lay off the relentless flirting. But Dex couldn’t stand to leave things like this between them, to have Nursey thinking the exact opposite of the truth about him. 

He grabbed Nursey’s wrist and turned him, pulling him across the few steps between them. When he kissed Nursey, their noses collided. He tilted his head, hands on Nursey’s jaw, and kissed him again. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks,” Dex whispered, eyes closed and fingers still cradling Nursey’s jaw. “That’s my problem.” Dex’s heart pounded against his ribs. He had changed everything between them because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, couldn’t live with his own emotions.  
“Problem?” Nursey asked incredulously. Dex had forgotten they were standing so close. He let go of Nursey and took a few steps back, staring down at the floor. “That’s not a problem at all.” 

Nursey reached out and tilted Dex’s chin up, sliding his hand around the back of Dex’s neck to pull him into another kiss. Nursey was warmer than Dex expected him to be, as he ran his hands along Nursey’s sides. He pulled Nursey against him, lost in the sensation of Nursey’s hands in his hair. He tasted like alcohol and orange juice. Dex didn’t care at all that his stubble scraped against his face, that he was pulling at Dex’s hair, that the whole team probably knew what they were doing down here. All he cared about was the press of Nursey’s lips against his, the shift of Nursey’s hips under his hands, the way their bodies drew together as though magnetized. 

The dryer buzzed loudly, causing them to break apart. Above them, Dex hears Holster yelling, Lardo and Bitty making comments about Aragorn, Chowder wondering how hard it is to use a bow and arrow. Dex had forgotten where they were, what was going on in the Haus around them. 

“Don’t you dare,” Nursey whispered against his hear. “Do not put more clothes on right now.”

Dex smiled. “Chill, bro,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
